1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanism attachable to or incorporable in a chair, and more particularly a mechanism for detecting a change in the state of a chair and transmitting it to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are the generally preferred seating arrangement in office settings. A number of devices exist to monitor the chair's occupant in various ways, and are designed for either incorporation into the chair (U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,477), positioning near the chair (U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,767), or interaction with devices attached to the user (U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,370). What does not exist is a low-cost mechanism for control of a computer or other system or device that can be integrated by a manufacturer into an existing chair design without a significant redesign or attached after purchase by a consumer.
The invention fills this gap in the art. An inexpensive and simple to produce device capable of being permanently or semi-permanently attached to a chair, either during production or after-market, is described.